When Two Worlds Collide
by mandi128
Summary: Hinata is the princess of the village hidden in the leafe well respected and loved by everyone, everyone except her father. One day she runs crying in the forest she stumbled onto a group of Hanyou's. What will happen to hidden when she encounters them!
1. Intruder

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata other's along the way as well

Rated: M

"Characters who are speaking"

_'Characters who are thinking'_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto sadly but I do hope you enjoy this story in this world Hinata is a princess and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all half demons I will explain more as the storys go on. On who is a half-ling and who isn't. Once again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES_  
_**-xxx-  
****When Two Worlds Collide: Intruder  
**She was running blindingly into the forest, deeper and deeper she ran tears running down her face her lovely lavender dress soiled in light grass and dirt that was kicked up as she ran, her dark black/blue hair freely flying against the wind. She soon stopped taking in deep breaths as she collapse to her knee's crying, Hinata Hyuuga princess of her village, respected by all except the one that mattered the most to her, Her father Hiashi Hyuuga. He always tell her she was to kind, to weak minded, always acknowledging her sister Hanabi as she was left in the background like a wallflower. As she sat there in the grassy field her crying soon started dying down as she heard a few noises from ahead of her.

She crawled on her knee's hidding behind the bushes making sure whatever was there didn't spot her _'I wonder who else might be out here' _"Oye Sakura-chan why must you be so mean!" she heard as she poped her head out to see what make those noises.

She gasped as she saw what they were Hanyou's! _'Oh my Hanyou's! I...I've never...s...seen one...s...so up close...wait...t...there 3.." _She thought as she silently watched them behind the bush. One had jetblack hair with a hint of blue in it that shined off from any light, his tail thin but with thick wolf fur as he wore a dark blue vest open with white shorts as he sat silently under a tree. The Second one had lovley pink hair reaching the middle of her back her ears pointed up as her cat like tail swished from side to side, her shirt off the shoulder with cherry blossom designs on her shirt as she wore knee length tight pants, The last one caught her eyes the most, his bright yellow hair that can be seen probably a few feet away. His fox like ears dropped down as the pink haired girl scowled at him his fox tail wrapped around his orange jump suit he was wearing, she saw he also had fox like whiskers on his cheeks and the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen they were all together in a free little meadow surrounded by tree's and a few flowers, a water fall being heard in the background not to far from them.

"Grrrrr Naruto! Why do you always ask me that same question if you know what my answer will be!" "Ahhh but I was hoping today will be different" "Hmph You can't blame the guy for trying at least loser" "Grrrrr! What did you say Teme!" She watched and listened as they all talked among each other. She knew Hanyou's were banned from ever going into her village, her father always told her they would bring nothing but trouble but she couldn't help but giggle at there antics.

"Where have I stumbled onto to" She giggled out a little to loud as it caught the attention of a certain fox _'Intruder' _He thought as he eyes shot to Sasuke, Sasuke was on the same page to as he heard the small vioce as well "So I wasn't the only one"

Naruto turned his body around slowly approaching the voice from where it came from, as soon as Hinata stopped giggling she saw the boy slowly approach her. Her emotion of fear soon went haywire as she got up and ran away from them as fast as she could not realizing that only made Sasuke and Naruto want to go after the intruder even more. She looked back to see if they were following her but it was with no luck, she can hear them run after her but couldn't see them. Naruto run in between tall tree's and bushed as Sasuke ran above her her waiting for that moment she lost her focus to pounce. He got his wish as soon as Hinata turned to look if they were behind her Sasuke quickly appeared in front of her. She quickly fell onto the ground as her body hit against his, she quickly looked up as she stared into his glare for a quick second the look of kill in his eyes, she stumbled back onto her feet and was about to run off the other way when a certain fox caught her by her arm pinning her against the tree as Sasuke pinned her other arm down.

Tears quickly filled up in her arms but didn't fall as she struggled to break free from there grip, there ares glaring as the little princess as if she was there next meal "Who are you and why have you come here" Naruto asked a little aggressively making her jump a bit as she looked at them "P...pl...please l...let me go...I...I'll leave...p...please let...g.." Before she had a chance to finish Sasuke interrupted her "Hm?, Hey your Hinata Hyuuga correct, the little princess from the village run by Hiashi Hyuuga" She slowly nodded her fear taking away her voice "Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto thought aloud as his eyes began wondering down from her face down to her body.

He couldn't deny it she did have a figure as her dress lightly huggled her waist, a slight grin appeared on his lips as his eyes shot towards Sasuke, Sasuke wondering what he was thinking about "Say Sasuke...lets say" He said as he began to play with her long knee long skirt playfully pulling it up and down earning a small little Eep from the princess "We have a little fun teasing her eh" "Tch loser you can't be serious" _'Yes please tell me he isn't serious!'_ Hinata screamed inside her head "Naruto! Sasuke! Why did you..." Sakura came running after them and found then but soon stopped as he saw who they were holding down, Hinata earned a glare from her as well as she surrounded her to along with the guys.

Naruto soon noticed her arms were shaking uncontrollably, he leaned in sniffing her pheromones smelling fear off her, he gently nudge Sasuke telling him to loosen his grip on her as she well to the ground her knee's up to her chest as she held her hands up against her. They all leaned down there glares soon turning a little soft "P...please let...m..me go I was...I stumbled onto here...b...by accident...honestly! p...please..." Her small wimpers soon followed by tears in her eyes "First tell us who you are and how did you find this place" Naruto stated as her stared at her "Yeah I mean took us a while to find a place we wouldn't be bothered by **HUMANS**" Sakura spatted out the last word as if it were filled with venom in it. Hinata knew the reason why she ran into the forest but she felt her pain was nothing compared to there's what they go through with villagers from a birth they had no control over. "I...I was just walking a...a..around l...looking at the scenery...a...and I...I just...came onto...h...here by...a..accident" She lied to them hoping that they wouldn't catch it, Naruto and Sakura both raised an eyebrow to her story with an "oh" following behind it. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so easy even though his face read no emotions his eyes held a different story, he knew she wasn't telling the truth but decided not to push to much into it since it was none of his or their business as to why she came to there spot "Well we might as well just let her go, she didn't mean to come here like she said" Naruto head soon spun to her a bright smile just for her as his tail swished around "Aw Sakura-chan your always so kind" Hinata felt a little hurt by his comment, it wasn't as if she wasn't nice she practically was to almost everyone but for some reason his little comment struck a string and she was slightly feeling a bit jealous at the pink haired girl for gaining his attention but she couldn't figure out why she was feeling that way.

Sasuke soon stood up brushing off the dirt he had gain when chasing her giving a slight yawn as he turned around walking back to where they were "Well you heard Sakura you can go as you please now, just walk straight head and you'll be back into the village" Sakura soon turned her head watching Sasuke walk off as she quickly got up and went after him "Ah w...wait up Sasuke-kun!" "Hm?" Naruto caught a glimpse of Sakura run off after Sasuke once again his feelings for her completely ignored as his ears dropped down with a slight frown on his face, soon enough he got up and followed after him. Hinata slowly stumbled onto her feet and saw that he was almost out of reach as she slightly shouted "W...Wait!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned half way around looking straight as her causing a blush to appear on her cheeks as she fixed the ruffles out of her dress "I...I haven't...l...learned your name...since...since you already know...mines...s...so if you may...p...please...tell me your name" Hinata couldn't explain the reason why she was stuttering around him so much, Naruto was a bit weary about her reasons to want to know his name as his eyes slightly closed wondering what she would possibly want with his name "Hm for what, so you can tell the people at your village who **ATTACKED **you?" She was slightly taken back as she held her hands against her chest "N...no not at all...I...I just wanted to...know your...n...name is all" Her head slumped slightly down "Naruto" "hm? Come again?"  
"Naruto my name is Naruto Uzumaki" and with that he dissappered back into the deep forest"

_'Hm Naruto...Uzumaki...Tee hee such a cute name'_ A massive blush came over her as she thought back on what she said, "Hinata-sama!" she turned around as she saw it was her cousin and protector Neji "Ah Neji-niisan!" A bright smile came over her as she gave him a hug "Hinata-sama you should know better then to run off in these woods, who know's what might have happened to you" Her head slumpped down a bit knowing she worried her cousin dearly "i'm...i'm sorry Neji-niisan" "Hm Don't worrie about it" He said as he patted her head lightly "Let just head back to the village before your father finds out where you actually ran off to" He said as he gripped her hand walking back out the forest, her head looking back on the forest, the name of the boy still in her head _'Naruto Uzumaki...will we meet again?'_  
**-xxx-  
****Preview for the next chapter  
**"Hinata-sama please tell me what happened to you in that forest"

"Ah I...it's nothing Neji-niisan r...really"

_'I can tell she is lying'_ _'I hate lying to my cousin but if he were to know he surely go and find them'_

"Ah what was that sound, sound like it came from outside"

_'Hm? Bright yellow hair, who would be out here at midnight?, wait a fox tail it can't be!'_"Naruto!"

"Hm? Ah! It's you!"

Next time on when Two Worlds Collide: A Midnight Meeting!

"Huh! w...wait your the princess of this village!"  
**-xxx-  
(A/N: Well the first chapter is already up to me I don't feel like it was my best work but I will leave that up to you to deiced :3 tell me what you think maybe small suggestions as well on how to fix it up for the next chapter but no hate comment, they'll be deleted on the sight thankies!)**


	2. A Midnight Meeting

**When Two Worlds Collide: A Midnight Meeting  
**  
It had soon turned night when Hinata and her cousin returned to the village. Neji looked back as her a couple of times a look of sadness appearing on her face. He knew the reason why too his uncle was always hard on her saying she was TO KIND or not MATURE enough to run an entire village. They soon reached the house as they snuck in making sure no guard had caught sight of them.

Hinata let out a long relief of sigh she wouldn't hear her father's bickering for running off, well at least not tonight at least as she went into her closet in search of a nightgown for tonight. 

"Hinata-sama" she lightly turned her head towards him, she could see a look of worry in his eyes, "Hm? Yes what is it Neji-niisan" He bit the bottom of his lips lightly questioning himself in whether or not should he ask "Tell me….Tell me what happened to you in that forest"

She was taken back a little by his question but at the same time she was expecting it, clutching her nightgown in her hands lightly she quickly turned away from him knowing he find the truth in her eyes "N….Nothing Neji-niisan….n…nothing h…happened, i….I was just…v..viewing my surroundings" _'I hate lieing to Neji-niisan, but if he were to know he would surely would go after them'_

_'She is hesitant, but no matter I'm sure she will tell me when the time comes' _"Alright then Hinata-sama….have a goodnight" and with that she left

She let out a long sigh of relief before dropping to her knee's, the run must have taken a lot more out of her then she thought she could still remember what had almost happen to her if she weren't so lucky.

The boy with the wolf like ears, she could tell he saw right through her lie, he was a bit cute but his attitude killed it for him. The girl with the lovely pink hair and cat ears, almost as if they were made from cherry blossom themselves. Her beauty to there was no way Hinata could try to match it. And that boy with the fox ears Naruto was it, his ears and tail looked so adorable almost as if you wanted to snuggle them, his cerulean looking eyes that anyone could drown in, and all his muscles showing through his sleeveless mesh to….._'Kyaaaaa! what am I thinking!'_ she literally screamed in her head as she shook the image away. She just couldn't believe what she was thinking about right now, her Hinata Hyuuga thinking that way towards a Demon a half one especially. A deep blush crept across her face as the image of his tight shirt played again.

She shrieked and quickly changed into her light blue nightgown that huggled against her showing off her curves the gown at a knee high length, she laid down in her bed, the imaged of today replaying as she drifted off to sleep.

It was the middle of the night, the moon shinning as bright as it could beaming down through Hinata's window slowly awakening the little princess.

She sat up lightly rubbing her eyes giving out a cute yawn along with it. When she suddenly hard a crash outside. She quickly got up putting on her robe as she went in the kitchen grabbing a small plate of meshed up food. She figure it was probably a stray cat looking for a small bite to eat as she walked outside "Here kitty kitty, here kitty kit…." She stopped in her tracks as she saw something move in the distant, something…..yellow?

She inched closer and closer towards the moving object until it began to get clearer and clearer until she saw a cute fox tail swooshing around the garbage "Eh….N…..Naruto!"

He was startled by the sudden shriek that he had just heard as he jumped up into a fighting position, he gave out a low growl as soon as he saw who it was "Grrrr what are you doing here! Are you Stalking me!" She was taken back by his accusation, dumbfounded even how could he say she was stalking him when this was HER HOUSE "W…..what! y….you got…i…it wrong….p..please keep your….v…voice down" His voice got a bit higher when he was told to lower it "WHY SHOULD I! YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAV…." "T…..this is….m…my house….y..your behind!" She quickly covered her mouth from the small pitch high shierk she gave him, it was a little to loud for his ears as her covered them in slight pain "Ahhh!...w…what? your house?" He Looked up and saw just how big her house was, it was like a castle Hell it was one without all the points on top. His jaw was hanging opening as he slowly placed his eyes back on her, his shoulders slightly slumped hiw eyes wide with shock as he pointed to it "T…t….this is….y….your house!"

"**Who goes there!" **a couple of guards shouted as they made their way around hearing a loud shout from before, Hinata quickly gasped as she gripped Naruto's hand yanking him to the back door of her house pulling him inside. She must have yanked a little to hard as he stumbled to get inside accidentally bumping into her, her back leaning against the counter as her leaned over her his hands gripping the corner stopping him from falling further.

Hinata's hands were on his chest her delicate fingers feeling the grooves of his toned chest. Her face had turn completely red like a tomato as naruto had a like tint of blush across his cheek "Ahh! S..Sorry!" He quickly pushed himself off as he faced the open door nnone of them realize that they had left it open _'Hmmm damn human girl! I seen what Sasuke gone through with them when he went through a village always throwing themselves at him Hmmm she's no better! I never associate myself with a HUMAN' _

He shot a quick glare at her but soon turned to confusion as he saw a plate of food on the counter, his stomach quickly grumbled as slight drool spilled from his mouth. Hinata was standing on the other side of the counter a slight smile on her face as she pushed the food towards him.

"H….here you must…b…be very hungry…..r..right now" _'Oh no my stuttering is back why of all times' _Naruto wasn't trusting this girl so easily as he tipped toed towards his sniffing in the aroma.

"Hmmm this for me?, Did you poison it or something" Naruto said a little aggressively as he continued sniffing the food. She put on a small pout of disapproval how could he think so low of her "N…no i…I just figured….you were….h..hungry is all" but before she could look up Naruto had already finished the plate of food pushing it towards her letting out a loud burp of satisfaction.

Hinata placed it in the sink and saw from the corner of her eye that he was heading out the door not even a thank you was given either! "Ah…..w…where are you….g..going?" "Hm? Why do you care? And Secondly why did you even do that" Her mouth hung slightly open in a cute O shape, why had she done that for him, what was he to her, Naruto turned around a glare shot right at her as he crossed his broad arms across his chest his tail swooshing lightly in the air "Well I'm waiting Human girl" She did a small gulping noise as he demanded why she did what she did, she could have easily just let him get caught and he would have gone away, the question she was asking herself was WHY HAD SHE DONE IT, she raised her head just a little to his eyes, his brightly blue cerulean eyes that memorized her. Her heart began to beat fast as she pointed her index fingers together like a little kid "Well i…y…you see…..uh…." Now she was barely able to get a sentence out, Naruto began to get very irritated by her as a low growl escaped from his throat "Look I don't have…" "**Look over here make sure there is no one here!**" _'Crap!'_ Both thought at the same time, she knew the guard would come in here is they saw the door open when her instinct to run and hide kicked in.

She quickly pushed Naruto into a nearby open closet as Hinata quickly closed the door, she could hear someone inside the house walking there way _'oh no!' _There was no time to think of an explaination as she ran in the small closet with Naruto and quickly but quietly shut it "Grrr hey why did you!" "Shhh please…..w….were gonna…g…get caught"  
Hinata whispered softly as she covered his mouth looking back and listening to the footsteps.

Now it was Naruto's turn for his blush to darken, from all the rushing Hinata was doing her robe slipped over and over her shoulders slightly giving him the chance to see what she was hiding underneath, He could feel her small figure against his rock hard, his eyes tracing her curvy waist as much as what was reveled to him. But what got his attention the most was how tightly packed her breast were against his Abs, yeah she was shorter then him her head reaching only his shoulders, but for a little girl she sure was packing, she looked around a double C's to almost a D.

His tail flailing around like crazy in the small room it had each twist and turn pressed her body tightly closer to his and trust me he wished at that moment the closet was slightly bigger. Hinata finally turned her head back around looking up at him removing her hands "O….Ok….i…I think its ok now" Naruto inner demon began to purr in approval of the girls body being slow close as his hands slowly made there way to her waist, his fingers tracing just how curvy she was, his eyebrow cocking up in arousal "Uh….n…nya!...N…Naruto-kun"

She shrieked out as she felt his hands slid up and down against her, her cheeks completely red, Naurto soon snapped out of it as he realized what he was doing and roughtly pushing her away from him making her open the closet door landing on her bottom "Kya!" she yelped in pain as she rubbed her bottom Naruto Stomping out of the closet shooting dealy glares at her growling revealing his fangs "Ever do that stunt again and I will personally make sure both your legs stop working PERMERNANTLY!" He shouted out the last part making Hinata back away from him her arm covering her for protection as his voice stopped her's.

He scoffed as he saw how pitifully scared she could get just by raising his voice as he turned and ran back to the forest leaving her there shaking and shivering. He soon stopped running and leaned back against the tree, how stupid she was to push herself against him when he didn't even like humans in the first place, and yet he can vaguely remember the shape of her body, the way her body felt perfect against his and how his hands traced her form.

A bright blush appeared on his face as he gave out a loud yell "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile Hinata had gone back to her room leaning out her window looking at the guards who were still trying to find who or what made that noise, she gave out a sad sigh as she gently shut her eyes _'He didn't need to be so rude…a thank you would have been nice…..'  
_**  
Preview****for the next chapter**

"So Naruto where were you last night"

"Me uh n…nowhere why ask!"

"Hinata where did you go yesterday"

"I'm sorry father!"

"Hey Hinata-chan"

"K….Kiba-kun"

"Just who the hell is Kiba! Wait why the hell do I Care!"

**Next Time On When Two Worlds Collide: Friend, Foe Or Wait…Why Do I Care!**

"But seriously who is kiba and why is his dog so big?"

**(A/N: Oh my my my! Been so long since I updated it FF is acting up so that's why I couldn't upload this chapter Gomen Gomen but I found a trick to do it :3 hope you enjoy BYEZ! Oh and look out for Chap 3!)**


	3. Friend, Foe or Wait why do i care!

When Two Worlds Collide: Friend, Foe Or…Wait Why Do I Care! 

"Sasuke-kun I'm pretty sure that I can smell him over here" Sakura exclaimed as her nose sniffled the air in search for Naruto, he hasn't been back with them since last night. They probably figured that he fell asleep somewhere else, "Were following your nose Sakura I'm sure we'll find the dobe some…." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a puffy yellow tail stick out from the bushes _'You've got to be kidding me' _Sasuke thought as he nonchalantly walked towards it. He raised up one of his foot and using almost half his strength violently stomped on his tail earning a good and loud yell from Naruto "KYAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Naruto as he hopped out from the bushes to hurt to stand from what Sasuke did as he caressed his tail.

"Grrrrr Teme! Why the hell did you go and do that for!" He earned a eye roll and a tch from Sasuke as he pointed his head towards Sakura's direction "Sakura! Come back here I found the dobe"

And with that Sakura came running back standing by Sasuke's side as she watched Naruto care and caressed is injured tail "Hm? Ah Naruto!" She smiled brightly at him as she walked towards him, Naruto quickly caught this and his eyes sparkled up he held his arms out wide for her as his face held his goofy grin "Ah Sakura-chan no worries I'm Ahh! S…S…Sakura-chan!" She gave him a good hit on the head earning him a nice lump as he rubbed it "Hm! Idiot you leave off in the middle of the night and don't even return! Do you know what could have happened to you out there!" As Sakura rambled on and on about what could have happened Sasuke took the opportunity to kneel down to Naruto's leavel, whispering in his ear since he couldn't ask while Sakura's loud mouth was talking.

"So Naruto, tell me just WHERE were you last night" Naruto turned his face towards him with confusion held in it "Hm? Where? I was" The images and events then began to come back to him, his tail flailing around with excitement from last night as a tint of pink blush came across his face "I…I was nowhere hehehe yup absolutely NOWHERE Hehehe, w…why do you ask!"

Sasuke was a bit taken back by his sudden defense, usually he tell him where he wondered off to, but for him to say he was nowhere and ended up sleeping behind the bush. Something was up something that Naruto didn't wanna say which made it all the more fun for Sauke to pick at

He gave him a smirk as he leaned down against his ear, Sakura still rambling on about stuff he could care less about "So, you went to go see the Princess last night then" Naruto's ear and tail shot straight up as he glared at Sasuke, his blush deepen just a bit more from the question he just asked "No I didn't go see that HUMAN last night!" Naruto growled out a bit in defense, Sasuke knew that was only half the truth and decided to push it just a little further "You sure, I mean she was a cutie and" Sasuke was soon cut off by Naruto's yelling "SHUT UP TEME! I DID NOT GO TO HER LAST NIGHT I WENT IN SEARCH FOR SOMETHING TO EAT! AND WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!" Naruto was soon furriated by Sasuke statement of her, Her cute! Sakura was more cutie then her _'But then why am I getting all worked up because Sasuke thinks she's cute' _he asked himself as he angry soon started to die down once he slow a mischievous smirk creep across Sasuke face.

"And further more hm? Hey are you even listening!" Naruto then turned his head towards Sakura "Hm? What did you say Sakura-chan" The idiot hadn't even been listening to her the whole time, she soon grew more angrier as she cracked her knuckles, a look of death staring at Naruto's face "I suggest you run in 3" she said in a creepy low voice, Naruto's body soon caught her look his entire body shaking from head to toe as he backed away from her "W…w..wait S..Sakura-chan I can..e..explain" But it was to late, the pink haired girl soon charged after him and Naruto had no choice but to run "Ahhh! But I didn't mean it!" he yelled throughout the whole forest, Sasuke got up and walked towards where they were running since he knew sooner or later he find them a bored expression played out on his face _'Hm why am I surrounded by idiots?'  
__**-xxx-  
**_Back at the Mansion Hinata and everyone else was awake, she was downstairs with her cousin making breakfast for the family, she was wearing her cute white shorts that reached midhigh on her thighs but she wore whote stockings with light purple pokladots on it. Her shirt was over the shoulers with straps that held it up, her sleeves reaching her mid forearms but it was all covered up from the cooking apron she was wearing. Her long blue/black hair tied back making sure no one of her hair fell in the food.

Her cousin was also helping her prepare the breakfast as he laid out the cups and plate getting the toast, jelly and coffee ready as well "Well Hinata-sama seems as though everything is almost ready, are you done on your part" He said looking over his shoulders slightly to see his cousin placing the food on a serving dish "Oh yes Neji-niisan it's almost r..ready"

She said in a bubbly voice as she plated and Eggs, Bacon and Pancakes on the table taking off her apron and placing it on the side, Neji grabbed the toast, jelly and jam and placed them on the table as he walked towards the kitchen door "I shall get Hanabi and Hiashi-sama for breakfast" and with that he left upstairs.

Hinata walked towards the sink and began to run the water under the dirty pans she had used, as she leaned over the sinks the images of last night replayed in her head, she hadn't realize how close her body was to his until she was stuck in the closet with him.

A bright blush crept across her face as she thought of it, she can still vaguely remember how his hands wondered up and down on her waist, almost as if…they were trying to remember how she was shaped. Soon enough her entire face was a red as a tomatoe as she let out a loud shout shaking the image away "Ahem!" she quickly turned around to see that her father, sister and Neji had all watched the little performance she had just did, she nervously giggled as she scratched the back of her head, her other hand turning off the faucet "G..good morning father, Hanabi"

Her father raised an eyebrow to what he had just done questioning why she just had a sudden freak out "Good morning Hinata, is breakfast ready?" he asked nonchalantly as he an everyone else sat at the table "Oh yes father" Said said as she began to give everyone a certain amount of eggs bacon and pancakes before serving herself. Her sister was at the counter pouring some coffee as she brought it over to her father "here you go father" he turned his head slightly to her grabbing it but not before giving a small smile to her "why thank you Hanabi" Hanabi smiled widely as her father thanked her Hinata watched the scene unplay and sadly wished that her father would give her the same gratitude he had shown her as they all sat and ate.

A half an hour had gone by as everyone had finished eating, with a bright smile on her face Hinata asked "Well I hope e..everyone had a good breakfast t…today" Everyone gave out a grunt or groan of approval as she grabbed the plates putting them in and sink and washing them.

Hiashi took this opportunity to ask "So Hinata, where had you run off to yesterday afternoon" Hinata began to get very shaky by his question, she did not wanna tell him that her yelling made her run off into the forest meeting half demons, "J…Just for a walk F…father" Her father knew the guards had caught her running head first into the forest a place she was forbidden to set foot in "Hinata, I do not like Liers in my house, the guards caught you running head first into the forest, a place I had told you over a million time to never set foot in!" His voice began to raise as Hanabi held her head down from her Fathers gaze, she was very much afraid of her father's anger as her sister. Hinata quickly turned around holding her head down in shame that she had been caught in a lie "I'm..i'm sorry father" His eyes narrowed down on her as he violently got up from the table heading out the kitchen door "if you shall lie to me again" he said as he stopped at the looking over his shoulders slightly his eyes holding a glare at her "I shall not be so easy on you next time" and with that he left leaving 2 shaking daughters and a worried cousin in the kitchen.  
_**-xxx-**_  
Naruto slumped and limps his way on the road to the village, lumps and bumps all over his head, apparently Sakura had finally caught up with him and taught him a thing or two. Sasuke was right beside him, his hands in his pocket but his tummy also rumbling as well "So tell me again, why can I coming with you into a village where our kind isn't wanted?"

Naruto stood straight up with a determined smile on his face "Because with your looks you should be able to get us some free food" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face as him and Sasuke hide their ears under their hair and tails under their shirts. "Say Teme" His eyes looked over "Yeah?" "Tell me how come we never thought of just staying in a place where we can hide out ears and tails" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, he knew the answer to that question but it felt like he wanted it to be repeated "Because dobe it's hard to stay in a place where your ears will twitch to any sudden movement that's why" He said as they finally reach the village. Some of the villagers were given them strange looks, and who wouldn't if new incomers came and walked into your village for no purpose.

Meanwhile Hinata was in the streets kindly greeting the people giving them the brightest smile she could ever give them, but inside her father's words still hunted her _"If you were to ever lie again I shall not go easy on you next time_" It was bad enough that she lied to her father but to be caught and threaten, what was going on with her but she found herself questioning her actions more and more. Why hadn't she told her father what happened to her? Why did she feel the need to protect the Hanyous she met? Why did she do what she did for Naruto? Maybe her father was right, maybe she was to kind hearted for her own good she thought as she sat down on the bench looking at the ground lost in her thoughts, that was until a certain someone broke her out of it "Oye Hinata-chan!"

It was Kiba one of Hinata's best friend coming in riding on his dog Akamaru, her eyes light up with joy she had not seen him in a while since his family went away for Vacation but now he seemed to be back "Kiba-kun!" she literally shouted out as she ran to give him a welcome home hug. But all the while that shout gained someone elses attention to, someone who would now be questioning himself about what she was to him.

"Hmmm" Sasuke was holding numerous bags of goodies and grocerys he had gotten from the girls in the village along with Naruto, he hated the attention he got from the opposite sex they never seen to see just passed his looks. Naruto on the other hand had the widest smile anyone could ever get if possible as he seen all the good food they gotten _'Hehehe Sakura-chan will be so impressed on how much food we gotten and all thanks to me Mmm I can see it play out now how she would say "Oh Naruto your so brillent and" hm?' _"Kiba-kun!" the loud shout caught the fox boys attention as he saw her once yet again, he should have held disgust when he saw her hugging someone else but deep inside was much different.

He was only a few feet away from them along with Sasuke as he saw someone with dark brown hair hugging her back _'What the hell is he doing holding her like that!' _Not only did he growl but his inner demon growled as well.

Sasuke soon caught sight of the princess and gave out a smirk "Hey look it's Hinata lets just go over there and say hi shall we" Sasuke was really pushing it to get the truth out of him as he walked towards the princess only to be pulled back hiding between tree's and random bushes

"Ah! Hey moron what are you!" He was soon hushed up by Naruto's hand as his eyes violently looked over at the two walking away, his bright blue eyes shooting dagger at the dog and boy that was near Hinata "Lets go" He said as he silently stalked them between the crowds. "Kiba-kun I am so h..happy that your h…h..home, so how was your..v..vacation" Kiba rubbed the back of his head as Akamaru gave a bark in excitement "Hehehe what Akamaru said it was great! Meeting new people seeing different places, new trainers it was amazing Hinata-chan you wouldn't believe it!" Kiba went on and on as Hinata listened, nodded and giggled to his story, they soon reached a secluded area where most villagers wouldn't go to since it had nothing both of them laughing and smile while listening to the story. Just then Akamaru stopped and suddenly turned around growling aggressively that made both Kiba and Hinata stop and look back "Hm? Whats the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he walked over petting him but soon he caught the smell of what he was smell "Hanyous" he said in a low voice as he pulled out his kunai backing up shielding Hinata "Hinata-chan whatever you do DO NOT RUN until I say so alright"

"Shit!" Naruto said under his voice the mutt of his smelled them out as they hide behind the trees "Yeah real smart plan moron why the hell were we following them in the first place!" He said in a low irritated voice for Naruto to hear but sadly Kiba hears as well "Hey Just who the hell is here! Show yourself coward!" That got to Naruto if there was one word that ticked him off it was cowards because Naruto was no coward

"NO wait!" but it was to late Naruto had already popped out of his hiding place his ears pointed high and his tail swooshing behind him "What did you say! Say it again! And watch how your face suddenly hits the ground!" Sasuke sighed in disappointment he had no choice but to come out in a fighting position next to him "Listen we mean no harm but if you attack we will have no choice but to do the same" Hinata looked over Kiba's shoulders, her eyes widen up as she saw him once again "N…..Naruto-kun!" Kiba looked back at her a bewildered look expression on his face "H…Hinata you know this thing!" A satisfied smirk was on Naruto's face as he stood straight up crossing his arms "Hehehe whats the matter, mad she knows me well she got to know me very well last right isn't that right Hinata"

Both Sasuke and Kiba looked at him with wide eyes the expression of anger and shock on there face as Sasuke looked at Naruto and Kiba looked at Hinata "H..Hinata what is he! Huh" Hinatas body was turned to the side her red face hiding beneath her face as she pointed her index fingers together completely embarrassed, Sasuke gave Naruto a a confused looked on his face as he asked "What are you talking about I thought you said you didn't go to her last night?" one of Naruto's ear dropped as he now thought about what he just said "uh…n..n..nena! I mean I didn't! well you see!...uh…uh!" Naruto's blush deepened more and more as he tried to think of an explanation to what he just said.

"Kiba-kun, Hinata-san!" Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as him and Sasuke looked back to see a group of people running towards them, Naruto knew he could take them but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to fight or have people chase them down.

"Alright lets get this party ahh!" He chocked out the last part as Sasuke gripped him by the collar running into the forest "Lets go now!" and with that they dissappered in the forest. Kiba and Akamaru was left there confused about the whole scenario that just played out as Ino and Shikamaru approached them "Hm? Say who were those two guys" Ino asked as she placed her hands on her hip "Those were Hanyous" Ino gasped as Shikamaru's eyes were wide open with shock "Hanyous? Why were they here there forbidden to enter!" Shikamaru said "Yeah I know, lets go tell the guard and" "N….No!" shrieked Hinata as she gripped Kiba's shirt, all of them looked back a little confused on her sudden outburst "what no! but Hinata didn't you see what they almost did if we don't tell" "P….Please Kiba-kun don't!...I….I have my reasons" "Well then why don't you tell us then Hinata-san" Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow as Hinata let out a deep sigh looking everyone in the eye.  
_**-xxx-  
**_Naruto and Sasuke were both panting and weezing heavily at the waterfall they had stopped in, Sasuke grabbed a rock and tossed it at Naruto's head anger held in his eyes "Grr idiot are you trying to get people to hunt our kind down or not! That stunt you pulled could have completely killed us!"

The rock his Naruto square in the forhead as she yelped in pain "Ah Teme!, Hm? Hmmm I'm…sorry" Naurto said as his eyes landed on the dirt beneath him. Sasuke scoffed as he walked right past him "I will be right back don't move!" he said in a threatening voice as he went towards the waterfall dipping his head in. Naruto laid back on the floor looking up at the cloud that passed by _'Whats wrong with me!' _He shouted in his head '_What happened to me back there, why was her body so close to his and yet last night it was closely tight against mine! Grrr the little bitch put a hex on me! I must get rid of it!"_

_**"You cannot be serious right, please tell me your not this DUMB"  
**__'Huh w…what who the hell said that!'_ Naruto thought as he sat up bewildered by what he just heard _**"Grrr it's me you fool your fucking inner demon!" **__'Inner….Demon?' __**"Yeah Baka hi and hello I'm the Kyuubi your inner demon" **__'Wait…what the fuck is a inner demon!" _Naruto shouted in his mind towards the person he was talking to which he found more and more weird _**"lets see a inner demon is a demon that won't awaken until time is needed and boy your long over due" **__'Grrr shut up go back to sleep why don't cha!' __**"I would if I could BELIEVE ME but ever since you found your MATE hell I been up ever since and might I say EXCELLENT CHOICE kit fufufu" **__'Mate you mean Sakura-chan!' _He said in excitement thinking she was hit mate, if the inner demon had hands he smack himself on the forhead right about now _**"No you fool the princess! Whats her name…..right Hinata!"**__ 'WHAT!'__** "Yup your eyes and heart has been set on a innocent little human girl! Who might I say has the body of a smoking hot ass vix" **__'Shut up don't talk about her like that! And your wrong I do not want a mate as weak as her! Not one who is NAÏVE AS WELL!' __**"well guess what kit your shit out of luck! I didn't asked to be awaken just for her your fricken heart did! You don't think I felt your jealously when you saw her going up against someone else!" **_Naruto soon thought back on the rage he felt when he had saw her hug up against him

How dare she hug someone else in his presence right after what happened last night, but wait last night was nothing it was all the stupid girls fault not his! _**"Face it kit, she's your mate how do I know simple us foxes are very possessive, we want to protect our mate at all cost but not be dominated by them as well but sadly they control almost all of our emotions by the simplest jesters, as bad as you wanna deny it mates will bring you to your knee's in the matter of seconds without you even realizing it" **__'Wait if you're my inner demon than that means Sasuke and Sakura have one too and wat do you mean bring me to my knee's I will never fall for a pathetic human!' __**"Wow we have a genious in the house, yes it does Sakura's has already awoken for Sasuke but sadly Sasuke's hasn't awoken just yet. The first stage of a mate is always denial especially if it's a human, but trust me you as well as me will want to get closer and closer to her and there's not a thing you can do about it" **__'Oh yeah watch!' _He screamed in his head as he let out a low growl '_She's not my mate, she's not my mate, she's not my MATE!' _The perverted mind of the Kyuubi got the better of him as the image of Hinata wearing only her light blue nightgown from last night, she was leaned up against the rocks of the falls water lightly splashing on her as her eyes looked to the left, the moon shinning down on her making her look like she was glowing as Naruto sat beside her

He was taken back as she crawled onto his lap, he was about to protest as her fingers captured his lips, her other hand sliding down one side of her gown revealing her creamy milky skin, Naruto couldn't help but want to feel her skin beneath his fingers as one hand slide up her nightgown onto her thight and the other rested on her knee, his eyes completely filled with lust as his sudden touch sent shivers up her back making her moan out seductively "Mmmm Naruto-kun…"

Naruto's cheeks were as red as they could be, his breathing high pitched as his tail flailed around like crazy _**"See I told you, enjoyed that scene now imagine if it were real"**_ Naruto shot straight up, he couldn't possibly have feelings for someone he didn't know, more or likely someone who was suppost to be his mate, the Kyuubi laughed at him that threw anger out of him _'Grrrr! SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

**Preview for the next chapter:  
**"So you did go see her last night"

"Shut up Teme I did not!"

"Stop lieing your tail tells more truth then you"

"What they chased after you!"

"B…but they let me g…go"

'_i shouldn't be walking here but i….i just have to see…him again'_

'Hm? Who is that? Huh Hinata!'

"N…Naruto-kun!"

"S…stay back don't come near!"

**Next time on When Two Worlds Collide: So We All Meet Again**

"You….you don't know…..what your doing to me…Hinata-chan…..eh chan! Ahhhh!"

**(A/N: Hello my lovely readers :3 so here is chapter 3 and yes I have read your reviews I saw some of you didn't like the fact Hinata stuttered so much so I decieded to dumb down the stuttering :D well I hope you like it and look out for Chap 4 next week! Byez!)  
**


	4. So we all meet again

**When Two Worlds Collide: So We All Meet Again**

"Naruto? Hello earth to Naruto….Grrrr DOBE PAY ATTENTION!" Sasuke yelled out as he gave Naruto a good smack across the head causing the blonde fox's head to bobble back and forth like it were a bobble head. Naruto held his head in pain as his tail wrapped around one of his leg, somewhat like a defense move. "Ahhh Teme what was that for!" Naruto yelled out as his head shot straight up at Sasuke, tears forming on each side, Sasuke just rolled his eyes while crossing his arms "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" With a cute innocent face on Naruto simply nodded no as Sasuke face palmed himself. He walked in front of Naruto into the forest, while Naruto just laid back into the grass looking up at the sky. A million thoughts were going in his head just what did the Kyuubi mean by Hinata being his mate? He would never fall for a human like his mother did.

His mother, such painful memorys of that day a day he didn't want to remember, he rolled on his side and slowly began to drift off to sleep in hope to forget what just happened  
_**-xxx-  
**_The gang all stood there in shock of what Hinata had just told them, she held her head a little down as she pointed her index fingers together, Kiba stood there with his mouth hung open "A..And that's whats happened that's why y….you can't tell anyway" Hinaat said as she raised her head just a bit, just as she thought they were all still in shock. She felt like crying right there when she was suddenly interrupted.

"But Hinata they almost attacked you, how can you just let that go?" Ino said a worried look expressed on her face, KIba was brought out of his shocked state as Shikamaru had the same expression on his face, unamused. "Yeah Hinata-chan" Kiba said "How can you let something like that event go? What would have happened if they did attack you then what!" Kiba hadn't realize that he was raising his voice which was scaring her a bit

She took one light step back, small tears forming in her eyes Shikamaru caught this and thought enough was enough what good would getting answer if it made her cry? He and he had to admit himself wasn't the best comfort support and wasn't in the mood to calm down a crying girl

With a soft sigh released he placed his hands on Kiba's shoulder causing him to turn his head towards him as his expression soon turned serious "Listen as long as they didn't attack then we should be happy about that" He said as he turned to Hinata "But what Kiba stated is true what would have happened if they did attack you, you know how those halfings feeling about us, I suggest you stay far away from the forest Hinata for your own good" And with that everyone nodded, well everyone except Hinata. "Yeah Shikamaru is right Hinata I don't see a reason for you going there in the first place unless your with someone that can protect you" She soon began to feel a bit bad in telling them, In a way they were right but in another they were wrong but she couldn't understand herself when she spotted Naruto when he popped out his hiding place her heart began to beat at a fast beat.

Almost as if it were happy to see him, a tint of blush crept across her face as she thought of it, not that she thought of it he has been on her mind for a while now but the reason why she just couldn't figure out.

The rest of the gang began to walk ahead of her until Ino looked back, "Hinata-san! Are you coming or not" Hinata soon snapped out of her thoughts as she quickly rushed over to them "Hai! W…wait for me!"  
_**-xxx-**_  
As the Day went by the sun slowly began to set which meant that all of her friends had to go home, she waved goodbye to them, holding back a hint of sadness in that wave as she slowly began walking back to her mansion. As she was walking back she was looking to the forest, the forest that she had met those 3 people in Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. She hadn't realize that she stopped walking as she was staring at it, Eager to just go into it again.

But she didn't want to worry anybody like she had before again _'Maybe…Maybe if I take just a small walk….it…wouldn't hurt would it?'_ and with that she slowly began walking into the forest. After a few minutes she soon discovered that she had gotten completely lost in the place, each step and crack she took frightened her more and more as she speeded up.

She soon began hearing the small creatures begin to awaken and make small noises frightening her more as she soon began running, in which direction she didn't care she just wanted to escape this place _'This was a bad idea! Very bad s…someone help me!'_ She screamed out in her head while tears soon began to fall from her eyes, as she was running she didn't notice a rock in front of her path as she tripped over it. She fell with a huge thud as she felt something almost punch her in her stomach. "Itai! Ouch! That really hurt….huh?" She felt something light and fluffy on her lower back waist, almost as if it tried to wrap itself around her but was caressing her at the same time, she looked over to her other side and was soon staring into bright blue eyes, eyes she recognized.

Naruto soon felt something hard fall on his stomach at full force awakening him from his slumber. He quickly plopped himself up on his elbows anger filling up inside him ready to attack the person that woke him up, but that all soon washed away as soon as he was staring into a pair of white lavender eyes. He laid there stiff not knowing for the first time what to do.

His tail certainly knew what to do as it began to show Hinata a little affection which earned a good eep out of her. As soon as he heard that he immediately pushed her off of him as he backed up away from her on all fours "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He roared at her as she backed away to a tree frightened from his voice literally shaking from head to toe. With each passing moment she didn't answer he began to grow more and more angrier by the second, he took on his feet slowly walking towards her, his shower over towering her as he gave her a death glare "I will ask you one more time, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" his voice grew twice as loud as it was before as it frightened some birds out of its tree.

Hinata was soon hyperventilating due to the fact that he was yelling at her and frightening her half to death, Her vision soon started to get blurry as her body started going lifeless, and soon she blacked out.

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded by what just happened, had she just blackout on him? _**'Great job genius scaring the girl half to death gave you an answer' **_the Kyuubi said, Naruto gave him a low growl_ 'Shut up will ya!'_ He said in his head as he leaned over the girl, indeed she had passed out _'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her like that'_ he thought in his head as he started to feel a new feeling, one he did not recognized. Guilt, yes he had felt guilty about scaring her, but why he should feel happy that he got the reaction he did out of her but for some odd reason he didn't. His ears twitched when he heard a rustle coming towards them. He was ready to attack whoever came near them as he covered her body with his own trying not to let the enemy see them.

"Naruto! Naruto what happened" Sakura shouted as she popped out from the tree's breathing heavily as Sasuke followed behind "Yeah we heard you scream and…" He stopped as soon as he saw who was behind him.

His soon serious expression turned to joy as he saw who it was, he then lunched himself at Sakura looking for a hug but was pushed back by her arms, but that didn't stop him from continuing on trying "Ah Sakura-chan! You came all this way to see if I were ok! Your such an angel!" He said while he was being pushed back by Sakura's arm "Grrr! Naruto get a hold of yourself would you!" As those two were busy Sasuke walked over to the passed out princess to check her out, sniffing in her aroma that she gave off "Just what in the world is she doing here" Sasuke asked more to himself then to them.

Naruto and Sakura soon stopped what they were doing to catch what was Sasuke doing, both of them let out a low growl '_What the hel is Sasuke-kun doing near her! He should be near me kya!'_ Sakura shouted in her head _"Teme get the hell away from her!'_ Naruto shouted in his head except he took action, he got infront of Sasuke glaring at him as he tail unexpectedly caressed the passed out princess without him knowing. Sasuke was taken back his action as he sat down in front of him watching the scene his tail was giving off, but was soon taken out of it as soon as Sakura sat beside him wrapping her arms around one of his nuzzling into it, He rolled his eyes as his attention went back to Naruto's tail "So Naruto care to explain her?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a Tch as he sat down "How should I know she falls on me and soon passes out" Their attention was soon distracted by the sleeping girl as she seemed to move slightly along with his tail, Naruto looked at his action and soon gripped his tail tightly, a deep blush creeping across his face as he looked back at his comrades that was now wearing a smirk on their faces "Ah it's not what you think!" Naruto shouted letting go of his tail as it continued to do what he was before _**'Kit it's exactly what it looks like'**__ 'God would you just shut up already! You're so annoying!'__** 'Excuse me fox boy but the more you fucking deny it the more were gonna want her! And trust me your gonna start seeing the signs pretty fucking fast!' **__'I do not fucking want her as a fucking mate and I fucking mean it!'_

Naruto soon ignored the Kyuubi and his attention went back to his friends who were now laying down on the grass, he didn't notice that it was now nightfall as Sakura plopped up on her elbows, her eyes giving away "Naruto it's no use trying to send her out in this pitch darkness, she might as well just stick with us just for the night" She said sleepily as she laid back down on the grass, Sasuke was soon drifting off to sleep as well from the busy day he had. Naruto was shocked by Sakura's reply to let her stay '_Let her stay! No!'_ He was about to protest but soon saw that they were both asleep, there was no use in trying waking up Sakura would mean he was wishing for death to happen, he looked back at the girl disgust held in his eyes as he leaned back against the tree she was sleeping under he had to admit he too was starting to get a little sleepy. Before he drifted off he took his tail and placed it behind him making sure no 'incident' like that happened again as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Naruto's dream land  
**__Naruto was walking through the forest looking for his favorite waterfall spot, As soon as he found it his eyes lite up with joy, stripping himself of all his clothes before jumping in. He soon felt refreshed as he popped back up on the water's surface, little droplets of water dripping down his face. "Ah oh no!" He heard a voice cry out as he saw a figure run behind the waterfall. Just who was the bastard that had come to his watering spot and disturbs him from his bathing time?_

He decided to investigate as he swam his way towards the waterfall, as he closed in he saw the figure hiding behind the waterfall. A cat-like grin appeared on his face as he decided to surprise the person, he swam under the waterfall and popped out in front of the person glaring at him, The person was spooked out as they fell back against the egde of the cave that was hidden behind the fall.

"Haha that's what you get for spying! Now who are you!" Naruto shouted as he wiped the water falling from his hair away his vision soon becoming clear again, his eyes widen in shock as he saw who it was.

Lovely black/blue hair falling down over her shoulders, her arms covering her lovely grown breast fitting perfectly into each hand, his eyes wondered down her naked curvy body, each shape perfectly made as his eyes wondered down to her milky smooth legs. His breathing soon heaved up as his eyes shot back up to her face, her eyes were looking at him, it was looking towards the ground but his blush was a bright as day.

"Perfect…." He whispered to himself as his tail lightly swished around in the water from excitement, he could feel his own cheeks burn as his couldn't tare his eyes away from her, Hinata caught this and wrapped her other arm around her waist trying to cover herself up "P….Please don't l….ok at me" she spoke softly as small tears formed in her eyes.

Naruo was lost in his trance from her, her soft voice only added to her sweet body as his body soon started acting on its own closing in her on _**"That's right, make her yours and no one elses, don't fight this feeling anymore kit"**__ the Kyuubi said surprisingly soft as Naruto's body obeyed. His head was screaming no but his heart was screaming yes, Hinata was soon laying on her back her arms on his well toned chest, her own body betraying her as her fingers slid down his chest to feel the grooves of his abs that were formed perfectly down to the last one earning a sweet moan from her. Naruto let out a purr in his throat, lust filled in his eyes as he leaned down to her ear seductively whispering "I can see you like what you're feeling" he said with a slight tease in his tone. He felt her body shiver underneath her as her form fit perfectly onto his, he could fell all her curves against him, his lips soon betrayed him as they slowly began leaving kisses against her shoulder leading up, one of her hands sliding in his hair gripping it tightly as her body arched against his biting her bottom lips softly as she moaned out "Mmmmm N…Naruto-kun…."  
__**Dream end**_

Naruto eyes popped wide open as he felt sweat dripping down his face as his breathing was pitched _'J….just what the fuck was that!' _ He screamed at himself, but soon he felt a small form press against him, he looked down and his eyes shot more wider then before.

It was Hinata's small body against his chest nuzzling herself against him, he let out a low growl as soon as he saw and was about to push her off when suddenly he felt a tug at his tail. He saw her hand grip it and pulled towards her, only problem was it was pulled between her soft breast, his tail felt it and instantly wiggled around, if he had one weakness it was his tail it was super sensitive almost as if it had control over his entire body. He felt shockwave over shockwave shot up his body leaving it lifeless as he surprisingly let out a purr of approval but then he felt something else let out his approval as his hands quickly covered it up, but part of it was poking at her thigh that had went over his legs making her wiggle and move against it. A look of pain and angst was on his face as he arched his head up _'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!' _The Kyuubi let out a chuckle as he said _**"Have a fun night kit cause I know I'm enjoying this"**_

**Preview for the next chapter  
**"Where did Hinata-sama go, I must find her before her father finds out"

"Why oh why does this happen to me!"

"Maybe she's gone into the forest I will check there!"

"Huh wait what's that nose? Grr damn girl get off!"

"Hinata-Sama! What is going on!"

"Kya Neji-niisan!...N….Naruto-kun!"

**Next time on When Two Worlds Collide: Romance Blossoms In A Weird Way**

"Damn and that was feeling good too…..WHAT!"

**(A/N: Hello Hello my lovelys, I'm sorry for the wait but like I said I will update each story on Saturdays or Sundays :3 and Sadly I have a throat cold :( boo and I am extremely sorry if this chapter is blah I'm kinda sick at the moment but I hope you like it! Byez!)**


End file.
